


Watery Interlude #12: At the Abandoned Cabin

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Forced to find shelter due to a dragon induced storm, Muz-Lari meets a friend she didn't want.
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #12: At the Abandoned Cabin

Muz-Lari bared her teeth at the assassin.

For a moment, she thought about Shouting the bitch apart and taking the cabin key from her corpse. But she could still hear the storm and Shouts from the fighting dragons outside. She knew if she started Shouting, they would see it as a challenge and bring her into their dominance match. And with no armor or weapons, she wasn’t sure if she’d last long enough to get away.

She wasn’t sure if she would want to get away.

Ignoring that thought, Muz-Lari covered her teeth. Her orange eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her.

“I’m pretty sure you noticed that I don’t have a weapon on me.”

She spread her arms to emphasize her point.

“Don’t worry," the assassin chuckled. "You can borrow mine.”

She threw a curved dagger towards the earth colored argonian.

Muz-Lari caught the dagger. She stared at the assassin for a second longer before she looked away to examine the dagger. She spun it in her hand and tested its curved edge for sharpness.

_It will do._

She then turned her head to the three bound occupants in the room. Two nords, a male and female, and a male khajiit.

_Best get this over with._

Serana walked around the edge of Windstad manor. Muz-Lari had been gone for hours and no one knew where she had gone. No one was willing to say it, yet, but they were all growing concerned. Where was that stubborn woman now?

A soft squelch caused Serana to turn her head. The relief was instant when she saw Muz-Lari walking towards her.

“There you are,” Serana said, walking towards her friend. “We were starting to get worried. You shouldn’t sneak off like that, you know.”

Words fell flat on her tongue once she was in front of Muz-Lari.

“What happened,” Serana asked, as she cupped her hands around Muz-Lari’s face and forced orange eyes to meet her gold. “You look pale.”

Muz-Lari shook her head.

“I’ll tell you later. Can we go inside? I’m cold.”

“Alright,” Serana acquiesced. “But as soon as you’re not looking half drowned, you’re going to tell where you’ve been and what you’ve done.”

Muz-Lari nodded and let Serana support her as they walked back to the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.2, pick who dies


End file.
